Neko the Killer
'NEKO THE KILLER ' One day jeff the killer and jane the killer had rlly hot and steamy hate sex (so hot i can not go into detail ;3). They forgot that sex = babies so jane got pregnant with twins.She also never told jeff bc she hated him. She didn't want 2 babies so when they were born she kept one to raise as a murderer and left the other on a doorstep. The baby was put into foster care and they named her Miranda. She went through a bunch of foster homes bc no one liked her. Miranda hated her foster parents and hated the fact that they knew nothing about her parents. All the knew about was a leather braclet was found with her that said "i'll know when." And so our story begins..................................................... ~13 years later~ "MIRANDA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE" shouted paula miranda's foster mother. Miranda got out of bed and had breakfest. it was her first day of 7th grade at BlowFord Junior high. She brushed her long and very very very very very very very pretty black hair which and put on a white band shirt and torn jeans. "BETTER CATCH THE BUS BITCH I AIN'T DRIVIN YOUR ASS" screamed paula. ok :(" said miranda. Miranda got on the bus and sat down. Noone sat next to her because she was new and they thought she looked weird. She spent the rest of the year alone and getting angrier and angrier about life. Her foster brother Chad beat her upp every day and sometimes his slutty as hell girlfriend beverly joined in. Her foster Mom was still an assholle. at school was the worst tho bc of Mcarty, Laykelyn, and Ethel, the clique of girls who were huged bitches to her. Ethel spread a rumor that her parents were crackheads, Laykelyn told everyone she wrote erotic friend fiction, and mckarty was mean to her every morning. One day she had too much of it. She convinced her foster mom to let her go on a field trip to Blowford Cliffs with the class. On the field trip, she asked to go to the bathroom, the teacher sent Ethel with her. "so wheres the bathroom," ethel asked. this way said miranda. WHAT ETHEL DIDN'T KNOW IS THAT MIRANDA WAS LEADING HER CLOSER TO THE EGDE OF THE CLIFFS. "this isn't the bathroom! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR JUST GOING TO TAKE A DUMP OVER THE CLIFF!" screamed ethel. "oh my god ethel," miranda said, "don't have a crap attack." the next day ethel was found dead on the bottom of the cliffs. the government used this as an excuse to get guard rails in (bc the government FUCKING SUCKS >:/ ) Miranda had to do it again. SHE HAD THE URGE TO KILL SHE YEARRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEDDDD FOOOORRRRRRRR BLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD. Miranda would kill again in three weeks. she found mckarty at forever old navy topic(which is a combination of forever 21 and old navy and hot topic, DUHHHHHH) she brought a knife withj her when she went bc she liked knives aa lot. She went into the dressing room to try on a botdf shirt and saw mckartainty's shoes so she crawled under the divider while half naked bc he botdf shirt could not be tainted. "HELLO MCRATU!!" SHE SAID IN A CRAZY VOICE. as mcckarty freaked out, she said, oh mckarty, DON'T BE A BOOB PUNCH!!!" after she stabbed mckarty she wrote beware neko the killer :3 on the wall with the blood. she went home and wawshed the blood off. she saw beverly walking down the street after so she hotwired a car and hit her with it and carved BEWARE NEKO THE KILLER :3 into the car. ~meanwhile~ "ESUS FUCKING CRISPTO MOMM DID U FUCKING KILL ANOTHER DUDE" SAID janes other daughter Jill (she named her that bc it rhymes with kill :)) Jane sighed she was suppose to have a partner in rime but instead she had a annoy kid. she turned on the newz to check the competition. Before they listed the suspects she knew the identity of neko the killer. ~back to the main plot~ Miranda came home with blod on her after she went to tthe butcher shop which was her favorite stor after forever old navy topic. "Omg MIRANDA UR THE NMURDERER! MURDER! MURDERLYLERDLELY DING DING!" Screamed paula. Paula pulled a gun off the wall and started to shoot at miranda. Miranda ran out of the house and away into the night. When she found Laykelyn she was still covered in blod from the butcher shop. "OH MY GOD YOUR NEKO THE KILLER AREN'T YOU!?" shouted Laykelyn. "YEAH I HAVE TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED TOO!" screamed miranda "NYAH!" she screamed as she stabbed laykelyn. As Miranda walked away from the scene of the murder she saw a figure with black hair just like hers. "hello my child. We have a lot in common>" AND THAN SHE KNEW THE MEANING OF THE BRACELET! HER MOTHER WOULD KNOW WHEN TO MEET HER BC SHE WOULD HAVE KILLED PEOPLE AND LIVED UP TO HER FAMILY NAME! :O Category:NSFW Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Cliche Madness Category:English Class Failure Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Random Capitalization Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:OCs